Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) enables imaging of tissue with depth limited to typically 1-2 mm due to the light absorption and scattering property of tissue. When the object being imaged lies outside, but closed to, the range of imaging depth (i.e. the 1-2 mm mentioned above), the OCT image of the object could lie outside of the image (i.e. image could not be shown). On the other hand, the OCT image could be shown upside down overlapping with part of the object that lies within the imaging depth. This is known as a mirror artifact. In addition, optimal wavelengths for OCT imaging on turbid tissue, such as the brain, lies in the near-infrared range which is not visible to the human eye. As a result, surgeons and/or users performing the imaging cannot see the exact scanning area and the laser spot size. This makes focusing, position and alignment of the OCT probe or scanning head difficult. A visible laser could be coupled into the OCT system showing the scanning area on the object. However, this additional laser is added with performance lost in the system such as power loss, increased optical noise, and reduced bandwidth. System cost also increases as a result because wavelength division multiplexing unit is required to couple both the visible and NIR (near infrared) light into the same optical path.